The Untold Chapter
by Fransesca
Summary: (Rated for language) What the lives of the group are like before they all meet. How the group ends up together in the school, and what happens when they get there.CHAPTER 4 IN FINALLY HERE! R/R
1. Chapter 1 1965

  
Disclaimer:   
  
This is my story :) Please do not flame it!! Anyway, I do not own any characters. (As  
much as I would love to have Marty and Drew for myself ^_^) Also the whole show in general does  
not belong to me.  
  
READ: I have to say... I soo think the perfect song for Vampire High is When Worlds Collide by  
Powerman 5000. I'm not sure why, but every time I hear it, I can always picture them ;) Tell me  
what you think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Drew was bored. There was nothing to do in this 1 horse town. The tree swayed in the   
gental breeze. Leaves drifted from there branches to the ground. It was fall. Almost 15 years  
after Drew was made. No, he wasn't 15 years old, more like 34. But he still had the face of a  
young reble only at the age of 19.  
  
A grumble rose in his stomach as he turned a corner. Not he remembered why he was out.  
  
"Midnight snack" he stated to himself.  
  
Only 1 hour ago the streets were filled with people wondering about looking for  
entertainment. They wore fancy dress and thier noses stuc up in the air.  
  
The year was 1965. The depressing was long over. But the haunting memories still swamped  
many.  
  
Drew watched as only the odd person walked by. He watched carefully picking out a victem.  
He soon chose a girl that looked about the age of 17.  
  
He smiled and sauntered over. She was dressed in a semi-fancy dress. The person she was  
with (which looked like her father) walked away to talk to some people. Which left her alone.  
  
"Nice night" Drew said staring at the sky. He was standing almost right beside her.  
  
"Yes, yes it is" she replied smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"And your name good sir?" she asked in a pleasant tone.  
  
"My appologies, my name is Drew. And it is a pleasure to meet you" Drew said as he lifted  
her hand and kissed it.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you" she started. "My name is Adrianna".  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" Drew asked polietly.  
  
"But my fath-" Adrianna started.  
  
"He'll understand" Drew cut it.  
  
Adrianna smiled. Drew took her hand and walked around the the back side of a building.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Adrianna's body was found behind a small Pub. The doctors say she died of  
blood loss. But the doctors couldn't find any cuts or scars. But they did find 2 tiny holes in  
her neck. But, how could all her blood be drained for 2 little holes? They ingored that and   
began looking for something else.  
  
* * *  
  
A one room crypt. A small bed and a black and white TV.  
  
"Home" Drew muttered to himself. He flopped on his "bed' and turned on the TV.  
  
After watching whatever was on, he drifted off to sleep. Only to be abruptly awoken by  
a loud banging on his door.  
  
"What the fuck?" Drew muttered to himself.  
  
He got up and walked to the partly rusted door. As he opened it the door he saw 3 hooded  
figures. They rushed to him and pinned him of the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Drew screamed.  
  
"You've disobeayed the rules" on of the hooded firgures replied.  
  
"What are ou talking about?" Drew questioned loudly. He knew what he did...  
  
Gorm (the vampire king) had recently died. After that, a new king was called. This kings  
rules were strick and difficult to live by. One of the rules was "never kill a person. You may  
feed of them, but never should you kill them". This rules Drew broke.  
  
"You are sentanced to 37 years in hell" one of the hooded figures stated.  
  
They all together chanted an old english chant.  
  
Drew could feel himself being pulled in every direction. His body heat rose to an  
incredible temperature. It was unbearable, Until finally, he dissapeared. And in hell, he would  
live for 37 years. But in hell, time moves alot slower!  
  
  
  
  
CHECK OUT CHAPTER 2 FOR MORE!!!!!!!! COOL STUFF IS HAPPENIN'!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 1930 Somewhere in Denmark

Chapter 21930 Somewhere in Denmark  
  
  
  
Marty mummbled a few cuss words as he lit his cigarrette. The end lit up with an orange  
and yellow light. He took a deep drag, the smoke filled his lungs until he exhailed. He stood on  
the corner of a desserted street. His cigarrette smoke floated around him in a thin fog. The  
coble stone streets were lined with stone and brick buildings.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Marty said as he caught the familliar scent of a perfume.  
  
"Essie..." Marty half whispered.  
  
"Yea, it's me" Essie stated as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her in a deep tone.  
  
"Out for a snack I guess" she said as she gazed around.  
  
"I see" Marty half replied as he took another lung full of smoke. He tilted his head  
back and he exhailed the smoke in a gray cloud.  
  
They didn't have to breath, but they could mimic it just as well as any human could.  
  
"So, Marty, when did you pick up that digusting habbit?" Essie asked gesturing towards  
the smoke.  
  
"I don't know, 30 years ago?" Marty said laughing.'  
  
"Oh, I see" Essie replied, realizing that she hand't really paid attention.  
  
"Anyway, now tell me the truth, what are you doing out here, you aren't one to go out  
looking for a snack. You let them usually come to you" Marty asked, he knew that she would never  
go looking around for it. She was too high class for that.  
  
"Yea, I know it's not my style, but, I'm kinda on the move" Essie replied as she glanced  
around again.  
  
"What? On the move from what?" Marty asked.  
  
"From me" said a strange deep voice from behind them.  
  
As Marty went to glance around he got a swift punch to the face that knocked him to the  
ground.  
  
"MARTY!" Essie cried.  
  
"You have bigger problems to worry about" the stranger said as he guestered towards the  
large group of demons walking their way.  
  
"Essie! What did you do?" Marty demanded as to demons held him back.  
  
"Yea, tell him what you did" said the demon which appeared to the leader of them all.  
  
"Well..." Essie began.  
  
"Spit it out!!! C'mon!" Marty yelled.  
  
"I used my gift in an act of evil" Essie whined.  
  
"ESSIE!" Marty yelled in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Essie replied.  
  
The demons took both Essie and Marty to a place that looked ancient. Stone walls that  
were cracked and broken. Windows shattered and spider webs drapped arcoss them.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Marty questioned the demons.  
  
"You are gettinnn your punishment" on of the demons replied.  
  
"What kind of punishment?" Essie asked.  
  
Instead of responding, they were both thrown into a cell. Just a tiny thing. All that was  
in there was a toilet, a small window and a sewer drain. The large metal door close behind them  
with an ear piercing clang. Needless to say the smell in there was puitrid. It was wrank and  
volitile.  
  
"You're not just going to leave us here? Are you?" Essie cried to one of the demon gaurds.  
  
Damn straight we are!" the demon replied.  
  
"How long are we stuck here?" Marty asked more calmly.  
  
"We will discuss you sentance, and we will return in the morning to tell you the verdict"  
the leader demon replied as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Marty, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you into this" Essie said when they were alone.  
A tiny tear caressed the side of her cheak and down to her chin.  
  
"No, don't appologize. It's not your style" Marty said smiling.  
  
Marty and Essie were never the best of friends. But they both always seemed to understand  
what the other was going through. The rest of the night was silent. Duringthe day they slept  
propped up beside the back wall so the sun wouldn't hit them. And as the sun slowly set on the  
hill, they awoke to the sound of footsteps.  
  
Marty and Essie both looked up sleepily.  
  
"We talked about your sentance" the leader demon stated. He loosly held his axe in his  
left hand.  
  
"And?" Marty questioned.  
  
"72 years you 2 will be in here" one of the demons laughed.  
  
"That's bullshit!" Essie screamed.  
  
"Deal with it" the leader said calmly.  
  
Marty thrust his hand threw the cage at hte leader. He tried to move out of the way, but  
Marty being a vampire, was much faster then he. Marty snatched the leaders axe and beheaded him.  
The other demons tried to catch Marty, but with the cell still locked, they could do nothing.  
  
"Marty!" Essie yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll meet again... one day" Marty said. He lifted the sewer lid and jumped  
down the sewer. He didn't bother to ask Essie. She would never follow him in the filthy sewer.   
Yet Marty would do it in a heart beat if it meant escaping from that hell hole. Marty knew all to  
well that the guards wouold not be far behind him. He also had to be very careful. He had no clue  
where the sewer would lead him.  
  
"Quick! Into the sewer!" Marty heard someone yell from behind him.  
  
"I gotta find a way outta here!" Marty thought to himself as he sharply turned right. Up  
ahead he saw a sewer hole. He leaped up the stairs and threw the sewer lid open.  
  
His clothes were tattered, torn, wet and flithy. He had no idea where he was. He needed  
to find shelter. He didn't care where. And he needed to find it before the sun found him.  
  
Meanwhile, Essie was put into a different cell. One without a sewer. There she would stay  
alone till her sentance was served.  
  
"Marty, please help me! Come back and save me!" Essie cried. She wished everyday for  
35 years. After that, she gave up hope.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON!!!!!! FIND OUT HOW THE OTHERS ALL CAME INTO PLACE!!!!!! THEN  
FIND OUT HOW THEY ALL MEET UP! 


	3. Chapter 3 1962 London

Chapter 3 1962 London  
  
Cold and lonely. The only 2 words that could discribe her.  
  
"Merrill silly, stop throwing your blankets on the floor" Merrill's mother chimed as  
she walked into the room.  
  
"I'm not a little kid mom! I'll deal" Merrill said both angrily and sleepily.  
  
"Merrill, honey, don't be like that" her mother said as she sat on the side of her   
daughters bed.  
  
Only 2 weeks ago, Merrill's parents had got a divorce. Merrill's mother got custody of  
everything.  
  
"Mom, I didn't ask to live with you. The courts decided that. So stop treating me like  
I chose you over dad!" Merrill argued. She held a hatred against her mother ever since the   
divorce.  
  
Merrill's mother left the room teary eyed and sniffling.  
  
Merrill was 18.  
  
Life for her was hard. She wasn't the most popular girl. She was bugged alot at school.  
She had never had a real boyfriend either. Occasionally she faked sick so she didn't have to go.  
Her mother always seemed to believe her. Either that or she didn't want to argue.  
  
Merrill crawled out of bed and got dressed. Today was one of those days she faked sick.  
A big test was being held in Science. She didn't study or anything. So she thought she would  
skip it.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out" Merrill called to her mother as she went through the back door,  
slamming it behind her.  
  
Merrill's mother almost felt like calling for her to take a jacket. But she didn't want  
Merrill to become even more upset with her.  
  
It was already dark outside. Merrill had spent the entire day in her room. She wandered  
down a street that had very few street lights. The dark made her feel more at home, more...  
intact. It kept her sane. She heard a soft but forceful growl as she reached the middle of the  
street. She spun around quickly, but saw nothing. She continued down the street. Until she heard  
it again.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Show yourself!" Merrill demanded again.  
  
"Alright" someone replied.  
  
A large shadowy figure merged out of the shadows. It's eyes seemed to reflect the light,  
like a cat's.  
  
"Who are you?" Merrill asked sternly. She didn't feel like putting up with any crap. She  
had enough of that at home.  
  
"You are very demanding for someone so young. For one who has not seen the world" the  
stranger replied in a well cultured voice.  
  
"What if I am?" Merrill retorted.  
  
"The you will soon change your ways" the stranger said in a deep tone.  
  
The stranger stepped into the light with a soft growl. His eyes were red as blood and  
seemed to hypnotise there on lookers. And was Merrill seeing right? Because she could have sworn  
she saw fangs in the corners of his mouth.  
  
He took a step forward to Merrill. She turned to run away, but the firgure was already  
infront of her. Merrill tried to scream but the stranger cupped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I will give you a new respect for life. Everything about you will change. Your family  
and friends will become a thing of the past" the stranger said as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Is this what you want?" he asked her quietly.  
  
As stubborn and partly scared as she was, she liked the idea of leaving her family. She  
didn't really have any friends, so there wasn't much for her too loose. So she nodded her head  
slowly. She had no clue what was going to happen. How could he offer her something so grand   
without killing her.  
  
"So... what are you going to do?" Merrill asked softly after a long pause.  
  
"Close your eyes" the stranger smiled.  
  
Merrill hesitated and sighed for a second. Then closed her eyes.  
  
She heard a soft growl like she did before and felt an enormous amount of pain on her  
neck. She tried to scream or move but nothing happened. She body felt useless.  
  
"What's going on?" Merrill wondered as she paniced. She felt as if her life was drifting  
away. Everything was going black. Then she passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to mourn the loss, of Merrill Young".  
  
* * *  
  
The night after her death was quiet. It was a cool fall night. Leave scattered the ground  
and a small pile of them gathered around her grave. The silence was soon disrupted by the sound  
of cracking wood. The dirt on Merrill's grave shook. As the ground shook a hand shot up through  
the thick mud... 


	4. Chapter 4 2001 Baseball Field

Chapter 42001   
  
  
Karl stood in the baseball field, practising his swing. He was alone. His friends were   
all busy studying fpr a test. Karl had finished studying already.   
  
"And it's outta here!" Karl yelled to himself as the ball flew into the bleachers on the   
other side of the stadium. The call made a satisfying clang when it connected with the metal   
seats.   
  
He smiled a delightful smile as he dreamed of getting Ivy League collage's begging for   
him to play on there team. Sure, he had gotten some offers already, but he wanted more.   
  
"Third inning, bottom of the 9th. Bases loaded. Karl Toddman steps up to the plate. He   
could win the game with a grand slam!" Karl joyously dictated to himself. He tossed a ball up   
into the air and swung the bat. He hit it and it flew deep into left field. Someone caught the   
ball bear handed. The person glanced at it with a small look of confusion before throwing it   
back to Karl.   
  
"Sorry man! I didn't see ya there" Karl yelled to the stranger. "Nice catch though!"   
  
"You got some good game" the stranger said as he walked towards Karl.   
  
"Thanks man" Karl said as he tossed up another ball and cranked it into the far back   
wall.   
  
"Very impressive" the man complemented again.   
  
Karl smiled as he turned to pack up his stuff for the night.   
  
When he turned, the figure that was in the field was already right infront of him.   
  
"What the..." Karl started. But his question would go un-answered.   
  
The firgure growled and jumped at his throat. Karl tried to move, but he was too slow.   
  
It felt like the stranger had taken a barbaque fork and stabbed him in the neck. He tried   
to scream and call for help. He tried to move to hit him, but his body felt weak.   
  
So many thoughts went through his head. Mostly if he was going to die.   
  
The pain only last about 2 minutes, and Karl was gone. 


End file.
